


Broken, Healing, Whole

by ktfranceebee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Romance, but I haven't watched that episode so yolooooo, kind of future fic, lumberjack dave basically, takes place after the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfranceebee/pseuds/ktfranceebee
Summary: The man turned around to walk towards Kurt, grumbling slightly under his breath, and Kurt, who turned his head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his mystery man, only ended up doing a double-take. The man was very handsome… Too handsome in fact. There was only one problem.The man was David Karofsky.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43
Collections: Secret Santa 2020 - Dave Karofsky Discord





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pulpobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpobsessed/gifts).



> For Matt, who I was assigned to as his Secret Santa for the Dave Karofsky Stan Club Secret Santa event. He wanted a future!fic involving a strong, beardy Dave, and a happy ending, which are two of my favorite things, as you may well know. I sort of took it from there... He was also fine with smut so… I delivered on that as well. In three parts! Enjoy!

_"what is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives"_

-rupi kaur

* * *

Kurt watched the tall, lush trees pass by him from the backseat of Finn's Chevy Tahoe. The greenery was almost silver from the dusting of snow on their branches. He could see why Finn and Rachel would want to take the one hour drive to the tree farm upstate to get their annual Christmas tree. The lights on their fake tree finally went out, and rather than replace them, they decided on a real tree that year. Finn had never had a real tree, thanks to Carole's allergies, so he and Rachel conceded. And it had been worth it to Kurt, as the towering trees were a nice change compared to the skyscrapers of New York City.

The one thing he hated, however, was feeling like a third wheel to Finn and Rachel amongst their "lovey-doveyness". He wouldn't have minded so much if he had somebody to share the upcoming holiday with, but it had been six months since his break up with Blaine and he missed having companionship with someone. But he'd rather be alone than be with Blaine after he discovered him making out on the couch with some college senior when he returned home early one day after his class was canceled. Forgiving him the first time was something he would always regret.

"Look, there it is!" Finn said excitedly as if he saw a kennel full of puppies rather than a sign pointing in the direction of the dirt road indicating the path to the tree farm. Finn turned onto the main road, the SUV tires crunching over the gravel. "This is gonna be awesome."

Kurt smiled, feeling content enough to be with his family to enjoy their happiness despite his melancholy.

Pointed pines came into view as they rounded the corner and they were met with a large dirt parking lot void of any parking space lines, but there were a scant number of vehicles, so Finn pulled into an open area towards the front.

Finn and Rachel were practically vibrating with excitement as they jumped out of the car after turning the engine off and unbuckling their seat belts.

Kurt followed a short distance behind them. He felt so awkward, watching them hold hands. He didn't know why it affected him so much, to see other people so in love. He felt that way up until his sophomore year of high school. He missed that feeling, though, even if he didn't miss Blaine.

Their trio walked up to the entrance of the farm which had a trellis archway decorated with sparkling red and green lights and a cursive "Merry Christmas" sign. It perfectly presented the tone of the festive holiday.

As they walked through the entrance, Kurt couldn't help but feel his spirits lift. The number of trees was truly ethereal. Rows and rows of them, all perfectly trimmed but in all different sizes. And it reminded him of his childhood, and the first time he had gone tree shopping with both of his parents, so long ago.

"Finn… Rachel…" Kurt called to them, already examining a beautiful spruce. They turned and looked at him. "I'm going to go walk around Cover more ground, y'know," Kurt said. Finn and Rachel exchanged smiles with him.

"Yeah sure," Finn said giving him a brotherly smile. "Great idea, dude."

"Let us know if you find something _spectacular_ ," Rachel beamed. Kurt simply nodded as he made his way off on his own, tightening his thick maroon scarf before sticking his hands in his pockets.

He wandered up the rows closer to the large, candy cane inspired tent that he presumed contained the checkout area. Every once in a while he would reach out his gloved hand, to brush his fingers over the pin-like branches. He inhaled, breathing in the smell of pine and the frigid air, enjoying the crispness of it while he could before they returned to the smog-filled city.

And that is when he saw him.

It was a man straight out of his lumberjack fantasies. And he made Kurt stop in his tracks. His tall stature practically took his breath away. He moistened his lips at the sight of the flannel stretching across his strong arms as he carried a tree by himself, resting it on his shoulder. The man walked down a stretch of trees two rows before him. The tree branches obscured his face, not that it mattered. The fact that he was carrying the heavy tree like it was made of styrofoam was enough for him.

Kurt began to walk slowly in the man's direction as if he had some sort of plan. But he had no plan. Unless he planned to simply gawk at the specimen of a man as the only functioning part of his mind seemed to be the portion of his brain that contained the thought that he hadn't had sex in more than half a year. The same portion supplied him with the image of the faceless man carrying him instead.

Kurt watched out of the corner of his eye as the man went to the front of the tent to greet an older couple. The man was facing away from him but he was able to see now that he was wearing an olive green beanie that matched the shirt Kurt was wearing under his long sweater and a simple black, knitted scarf on top of his red and black flannel. Kurt supposed he didn't need to wear as much winter garb what with all the strenuous work he did. Which worked better for Kurt, as it aided him in stealthily eyeing his strong, broad shoulders.

The man must have been having some sort of heated exchange with the couple, as Kurt heard the man say to him say "no, no that wasn't the one we wanted…" while gesturing dramatically.

The man turned around to walk towards Kurt, grumbling slightly under his breath, and Kurt, who turned his head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his mystery man, only ended up doing a double-take. The man was very handsome… Too handsome in fact. There was only one problem.

The man was David Karofsky.

In an instance, both of them locked eyes just as Kurt yelped "David?!" in surprise. Kurt wasn't the only one to do a double-take. Dave gasped as well, but not because of Kurt. Well, he was shocked to see Kurt. That was why he lost his grip on the tree he was holding and it the wide trunk dropped… Right onto his foot.

Kurt's hands flew to his mouth as the tree fell with a heavy thud sideways into the snow, echoing the sound of it falling onto Dave's foot. Dave's eyes widened as he pressed his lips together, obviously in an attempt to keep his agony within. Instead, he doubled over, his hands on his knees which didn't seem to help at all.

"Fuck," Dave said with a gasping breath, as he looked up at Kurt who was standing there in shock, for numerous reasons. For seeing him in New York, of all places, for ogling him, and for the chaos that ensued as a result of their unorthodox meeting.

"You wanna help me out here, Hummel?" Dave breathed heavily, tears pricking his eyes. Kurt, with his shock wearing off enough, went to stand next to Dave unsure of what to do.

"Sorry, I just… Oh, God. Here," Kurt took Dave's rather bulky arm and pulled him upward, placing it over his shoulder. "W-what do I do?"

Dave dared to laugh despite his pain as he indicated the direction back to the tent where he just came from.

"There's a chair… By the cash register."

"Okay," Kurt breathed, feeling horrible. Kurt began to walk towards the tent with Dave leaning heavily against him, his body heat warming more than Kurt's cheeks. Dave hopped awkwardly next to him, gasping and groaning with every movement which didn't help matters. Kurt was grateful once they made it to the chair, which Dave plopped into. He stretched out his leg gingerly so he wasn't putting as much pressure onto it and then he looked up at Kurt, his face no longer scrunched in pain.

"Well… Good to see you too, Kurt," Dave said, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the metal folding chair, an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt knew he was gaping as he snapped his mouth shut wordlessly, unsure of what to say. With a cock of his perfectly arched eyebrow, he knew there was at least a little bit of good-natured humor in Dave's statement.

"I'm sorry, I just… What are you doing here, Dave?" Kurt asked still in awe.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dave said, but then he realized Kurt was truly curious as to why they were in the same state more than 500 miles away from where they went to school. Before Dave transferred, that is.

"This is my uncle's tree farm," Dave ground out. Every word seemed to steal his breath and took an immense amount of effort. Still, he continued, "I help him out sometimes on the weekends when I'm not in school, but it's winter break so I'm staying with him in his guest room.

"Oh? Where do you go to school?" Kurt asked.

"NYU, the School of Business." Kurt's mouth dropped again.

"Why where are you going?" Dave questioned with a frown.

"Tisch," Kurt said simply, indicating his School of the Arts. Dave chuckled with a disbelieving shake of his head. Kurt knew they were thinking the same thing.

They both attended the same college, but in buildings three blocks away.

"Fucking crazy…" Dave said with a sigh, looking at Kurt in amazement. Which somehow involved his hazel eyes roaming over him, up and down. Kurt wondered if he was reading too much into the look or the way Dave licked his bottom lip. Regardless of whether it was an unconscious act or not, Kurt could feel himself blushing again.

"How…" Kurt said with a gulp. "Have we not run into each other until now?"

"It was for the best," Dave laughed, his eyes sparkling. Kurt hoped that the pain he felt was wearing off by now. "Could you imagine how shocked I would be if it were to have happened in the city? I would probably get hit by a taxi."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand to stifle his laughter. When he looked back at Dave, he was staring at him with an odd expression on his face- a mixture between awe and fear and hesitation. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get his mouth to form the words. But it didn't matter, because a man as burly as Dave came over to the cash register station. He had a dark gray beard, a baseball cap with most likely a sports team logo embroidered on it. He had the same almond-shaped eyes as Dave, but a rounder, ruddy nose.

"Dave, what are you doing? Those customers are about to leave because you're taking too long with the tree. There's no time to sit-"

"It's my fault," Kurt spoke up. Dave turned to him, his brows furrowed like he was surprised that Kurt would even begin to stick up for him. "I… I ran into Dave and he dropped a tree on his foot. I think he may have broken it."

Dave scoffed, "It's just a sprain." Dave's uncle, Kurt assumed, looking between them both.

"You don't sprain your foot when you drop something heavy on it." The man pointed out.

"Then it's probably just bruised, it's fine."

"You could hardly walk." Kurt jumped in, his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry," the man spoke up, motioning between the two of them, "do you two know each other."

"Uncle Keith, this is my… friend from high school, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my Uncle Keith," Dave said. At the mention of Kurt's name, "Uncle" Keith's eyes widened momentarily and his mouth formed an "o", and Kurt realized this wasn't the first time Dave's uncle heard mention of his name. The man smiled, however, and stretched out his own gloved hand to shake, which Kurt accepted.

"Kurt, it's nice to meet you. David's-." Dave threw his uncle a warning look, and his uncle shut his mouth quickly and returned his own apologetic glance. "Probably gonna have to go to the hospital." He recovered quickly, much to Kurt's dismay. He wondered how much Dave told his uncle about him. Keith pressed his lips together like he was still trying to keep in what he originally planned to say. Keith Karofsky turned his attention back to Dave. "I'll have Jeremy and Ethan look after the place while I drive you."

Dave didn't seem to agree with this decision, as Dave shook his head.

"No _way_ can they run this place by themselves. Two high schoolers. No fucking way."

"I'll take him." The words left Kurt's lips before he could register what he was saying. Even he was shocked by his offer.

"What, no…" Dave said frantically, realizing he was running out of options. "It's not like I can't drive myself, it's my left foot..."

"Yes, but you're in pain," Kurt said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"There," Dave's uncle said agreeably. "Your friend seems to have no issue with taking you, then. I appreciate that, Kurt. I've yet to let my sons run this place by themselves. I'd probably come back and all the trees would be on fire."

Kurt laughed, though Dave had crossed his arms and seemed hardly amused by the situation. Kurt's smile died slightly. He knew he most likely broke Dave's foot, but he felt slightly hurt by Dave's reaction. The last time Kurt saw Dave was at the hospital in Lima, but they still texted a little here and there until Kurt received a notification that Dave's phone was no longer in service. He had been confused and worried, but he had no other way of contacting Dave since he had deleted his Facebook after he was outed. He thought they were on good terms at least. So why was Dave not the least bit happy to see him?

"It's fine," Kurt said, "let me just find my friends and we can-" Almost on cue, Rachel and Finn appeared behind Kurt, beaming.

"Kurt, we found the most _beautiful_ tree. Let me show y-is that Dave Karofsky?" Rachel asked, taken aback.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked, frowning. His hand moved to Rachel's waist protectively, as if to pull her away if Dave were to magically summon a slushie. Dave merely huffed.

"I'm the magical, gay fairy that protects the tree farm… I work here, Hudson, what do you think?"

Kurt couldn't help but snicker, imagining Dave in some frilly pink fairy costume. Finn merely said, "Uhhh…Right…" but Dave looked at Kurt like he was surprised he could bring Kurt such amusement.

"We're taking Dave to the hospital," Kurt said simply, once he had calmed down. "He dropped a tree on his foot thanks to me."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Finn agreed, thankfully, "There's one a couple of miles down the road."

"No," Dave said firmly, "I feel bad enough inconveniencing Kurt. The… the two of us can just take my uncle's car. Is it okay if you ride back to the house with-"

"Don't even worry about it," Keith said, waving him off.

"Dave can stay with us too," Kurt said, mostly to Finn and Rachel.

"Yeah, sure," Finn said shrugging.

"Of course," said Rachel.

"Then let's get going," Kurt said, reaching a hand out to help Dave stand, and they made off in the direction of his truck.

* * *

The hospital was only fifteen minutes away but it felt like an eternity before they arrived. The car ride was mostly silent, except for Dave telling Kurt he could pick a song out on the radio. Kurt sang softly along with the music on the top 40s station he managed to find. He was so used to listening to his music on his phone while using public transportation, but Dave's uncle's pick-up truck didn't have Bluetooth or an aux cord.

When they arrived at the hospital, parking towards the front. Kurt helped Dave out of the front passenger seat once he opened the door and he leaned heavily on him once more.

"I'm surprised you can even support me, Hummel," Dave chuckled.

"It's no easy feat," Kurt huffed from exertion, and then he realized how that must have sounded.

"I mean to say, you're like… Really… Built," Kurt said lamely, trying not to used words like _muscly_ or _strong enough to lift me over your shoulder if you weren't in immense pain because of me._

"If you say so…" Dave said, still sounding amused.

The sliding doors opened to the sterile smelling waiting room.

"Here," Kurt said, helping Dave into one of the chairs aligned in neat rows. The room was empty, which wasn't a surprise considering the population upstate was much lower than that of the city. "I'll get your paperwork."

Kurt went to the front of the room and the nurse, who looked rather bored, handed him a clipboard without looking at him.

"Fill this out and bring it back and the doctor will see you shortly."

"Thank you," Kurt said. The woman merely grunted in reply and Kurt returned to Dave.

"Here you go," Kurt said, sitting next to him and handed him the clipboard.

"Thanks," Dave said, taking the pen as he began to fill out the boxes on the paper starting with his name and date of birth.

"Your birthday's coming up," Kurt noticed, tilting his head, unabashedly watching Dave fill out his form. "January 8th…" Kurt mused. "Any plans?"

Dave shrugged. "Not really," was his succinct reply.

"Oh…" Kurt said, watching as Dave finished the paperwork. After Dave handed it back to him wordlessly, Kurt went back up to the front to hand in the paperwork, wondering if it was more than his broken foot that was weighing on Dave's mind.

* * *

After about forty-five minutes later, Dave returned to the waiting room wearing a boot and supported himself on crutches.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't just a bruise?" Kurt asked apologetically.

The corner of Dave's lip flicked up momentarily and sighed.

"No, it's a fracture. To my "metatarsals", they said. Gave me some pretty good painkillers though."

Kurt shook his head.

"I guess I'll drop you off at your place?" He asked Kurt, almost sad to see him go despite his complete nonchalance the entire evening.

"What? No. You're practically drugged, David. I'm not letting you drive back."

Dave rolled his eyes.

"So what, I'm spending the night with you?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kurt said simply. "Come on. Let's go. I hate hospitals."

"You're telling me," Dave replied with a sigh, as he followed Kurt out through the automatic sliding doors.


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. If you don't like it, don't read. But those who do... Enjoy!  
> Also it has been years since I wrote smut. Please don't hate me if it is terrible.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt knew he sounded pathetic when he asked the question. He just couldn't stand the silence in the truck any longer. They still had about twenty minutes to drive and he needed to get down to the bottom of Dave's coldness. "Besides me making you break your foot, that is."

"No," Dave said. He had turned his head sharply at Kurt's sudden question

"You're just… Pretty quiet," Kurt offered like it would help Dave open up. "I know we haven't spoken in a couple of years, but I thought we were… Okay, I guess."

"Sorry… I'm still processing the fact that you're here," Dave said genuinely. "I don't know why, but I thought you would go off to California and become an actor or something."

"With my alabaster skin?" Kurt pretended to be insulted. Dave chuckled at his comment. "No. I've always wanted to live in New York. Though fashion design wasn't my first choice, I think it was the right one. I do miss performing though. But there's always karaoke nights at the bar."

"You were always good at designing outfits and stuff though," Dave said quietly, as if afraid to tell Kurt this piece of information. "Like the Lady Gaga outfit. That was awesome."

Kurt had to turn his head briefly from the road to stare at Dave incredulously.

"If I remember correctly, you threw me into the dumpster for wearing that."

"Yeah, well… I was a dickhead." Dave was looking down, embarrassed, as he plucked at a string that was coming off his jeans.

"Yes… You _were_. Were being the keyword."

"I still regret it though. All of it." Dave confessed.

"I know," Kurt said echoing the words he once said to Dave in the hallway at McKinley.

"I almost felt bad moving here. Like I was running away from all I've done."

"Maybe that's all the more reason to. For both of us," Kurt said, resisting the urge to take Dave's hand that was resting on his lap.

"Yeah. Maybe. Doesn't change how I feel about it though."

"Maybe you're not ready to forgive yourself, but I already did years ago."

Dave could only nod as he turned his head to stare out the window as if Kurt's kindness was too much to bear.

* * *

"Here we are," Kurt said, pulling into the parking garage. Once he found a spot he got out of the truck to help the wounded man. It oddly felt like they were on a date and he was holding the door open for Dave. Dave stepped out onto his good foot as Kurt leaned across him to reach his crutches. He noticed, after the fact, that he had to lean across Dave's lap to do so. He hoped Dave didn't notice him blushing in the dark garage.

"I could have gotten that," Dave said softly as Kurt stepped away, giving Dave more space to step out, a crutch under each arm.

"Sorry."

"S'fine," Dave said simply. "Lead the way."

Kurt nodded, shutting Dave's door. Though Dave implied that he would follow him, he stuck beside Dave, making sure he was steady due to the painkillers, which, by the sound of Dave's grimace, were already wearing off.

Once they reached the metal, sliding barn-style door. He pulled it open only to discover that the loft was empty.

"Huh," Kurt said looking around. He noticed that the truly stunning tree was placed in the corner of the large room, but it was undecorated and there was no sign of Rachel or Finn. And then he remembered.

"I forgot. Finn and Rachel said they were going to see that new Christmas movie when they got back."

"Is that the _really_ heterosexual and predictable one?" Dave mused.

"Aren't they all?" They both laughed as Kurt slid the door shut behind them.

"Your place is pretty cool," Dave commented, looking at the multi-colored Christmas lights the three of them placed around all of the windows. Dave then hobbled over to the Christmas tree, looking up at it. "They picked a good one."

"I agree," said Kurt standing next to Dave, who was closer to his height while using the crutches. "Want to help me decorate it?"

"Umm…" Dave looked down at his inability to use both of his hands, "not sure how much help I will be…"

"No, you should sit down and rest. You can help me by taking the ornaments out of the box and putting hooks on them. Not all of them though. Rachel and Finn will kill me if I decorate the entire thing without them. But I don't see any harm in adding a little bit of holiday cheer."

"I agree," Dave said, repeating Kurt's statement from before. Dave had moved over to the couch and plopped onto it and Kurt handed him the box of ornaments.

"Here are the hooks," he said, holding the little plastic bag out to him as well. Dave took it, the tips of Dave's fingers grazing his palm.

"So," Dave said, clearing his throat. Kurt wondered if Dave's skin still tingled at the place where their hands touched. "Shouldn't you be spending the holidays with your boyfriend?" Kurt looked down at the wood floor as he waited for Dave to hand him one of the red, globe-like ornaments.

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged, taking the ornament from Dave by the hook, being careful not to touch him again, "If I had one."

"Oh, sorry," Dave said sounding not sorry at all as Kurt turned around.

"Don't be. I'd rather be alone on Christmas than with someone who cheated on me."

"Shit," Dave replied. Kurt could hear the apology laced in Dave's tone. "Kurt... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said, turning back to face him. He wrapped his arms around himself in a self-soothing fashion. He couldn't help but wish they were Dave's instead.

"If it's any consolation. Anyone who would cheat on you is a fucking idiot."

"If anyone is the idiot it's me." Kurt walked slowly back to Dave. "I'm the one who allowed him to do it to me twice."

Kurt sat down next to Dave, playing with the hem of his sleeves.

"Can I tell you what I told him the first time I broke up with him?" Kurt asked shyly, staring into Dave's hazel eyes that sparkled from the lights on the windows. Kurt suddenly felt his heart pounding in his chest, knowing what he was about to reveal to Dave.

"I told him…" Kurt began slowly, carefully, hoping Dave would understand his meaning. "I've had temptations too. I just didn't act on them."

Kurt looked up at Dave and found that he was staring at him with more emotion than he had the entire evening.

"I was referring to…" Kurt swallowed this and said carefully without breaking eye contact. "Valentine's Day… And Scandal's And… You.."

The pieces seemed to be falling into place for Dave as he leaned back slightly to see Kurt better, searching for any signs that Kurt might be joking. He would find none.

Kurt looked down moistening his lips. It had been so long since he had been with someone, and Dave's hand was just a mere centimeter from his on the couch and he inhaled, just grazing the top of Dave's hand. And Dave snapped it away.

Kurt could only feel the disappointment for a moment before he understood why Dave withdrew from him, and it was because the hand-both of his hands- made to cup either side of Kurt's face as he kissed him.

Kurt's heart thudded in his chest, but not in the same way it once did in the locker room at McKinley. He felt weak and lightheaded, and had he been standing up his knees probably would have turned to jelly. It was hungry and sensual and every other feeling in between. Dave's thumb, rough from tending to the trees all day and wearing his work gloves brushed his jaw so tenderly, in complete opposition to the firm press of his lips, and the scrape of his stubble against his skin.

Kurt realized he didn't want this kiss to end. He gasped against Dave's lips, their noses and knees bumping against each other. He tilted his head upward as Dave captured his lower lip. Pulling him closer as his hand slid behind his neck, his fingers entwining in his hair. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck so they were chest to chest, despite their awkward sitting position on the couch. Kurt let his hand slide down Dave's chest, brushing down the side of his waist, which he realized was sensitive or even ticklish as Dave shuddered, and Kurt took the opportunity to explore Dave further, his tongue sliding against Dave's so softly but assuredly, until Kurt's hand settled on top of Dave's pants, where he could feel his hardening cock.

Dave stopped kissing Kurt and said with an out of breathy laugh, "You know this boot is going to make what you're trying to do difficult."

"Not if I ride you."

Dave's mind seemed to short circuit for a moment as he processed Kurt's words.

"Holy shit…" Dave breathed.

"Hang on a sec," Kurt said standing up. He grabbed his phone off the end table and turned away from Dave, typing out a text.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Dave said. Kurt knew he was making fun of the fact that his boot would slow him down along with his unwillingness to abandon Kurt, so after he pressed send on the message he gave Dave a disapproving, but coy, look. He saw that Dave made himself comfortable on the couch, his injured leg stretched out and he had sunk rather bonelessly into the cushions. His eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt his phone buzz in his hand and saw the response to his question to both Finn and Rachel.

_"Won't be home for a couple of hours. Finn wants to get a bite to eat."_

"Thank God," Kurt said, turning back to Dave as he all but threw his phone onto the opposite end of the couch.

"Wha-" Before Dave could finish his question, Kurt was already straddling his lap, his hands cupping Dave's face as he initiated the kiss this time. He pressed his tongue at the seam of Dave's lips and he opened so willingly. He pulled Kurt flush against him as his hands wound around his waist so that his fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his pants and belt. He could feel Dave's cock even more in this position and he knew Dave had to feel his own hardness pressing against his stomach.

Kurt pulled away to catch his breath, his forehead bumping against Dave's.

"Needed to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted," Kurt said as he pulled his wool sweater over his head and began unbuttoning his clean, pressed olive green shirt starting at the top button of his collar, working his way down. Dave watched hungrily as Kurt revealed the dip of his throat between his clavicles to the furrow between his pecs and his smooth chest. He must not have been going fast enough for Dave's liking as Dave's bumped his hands away with his own, taking over to undo the last three buttons quickly, and slipped the fabric off of his shoulders, throwing it on the floor behind him.

Next, he unfastened Kurt's belt and fly before slipping his hands further into Kurt's pants, pulling him closer to grip his asscheeks.

Kurt resumed kissing Dave with a groan as Dave slipped his middle finger into the crease, and Kurt could feel it circling his tight hole. He pulled away from the kiss, his head falling back, realizing that Dave was gently pulling back on his strands of hair to expose his throat, making him that much harder as Dave's lips brushed his neck. Kurt's body was pressed again Dave's and he could feel the buttons and the scratch of the flannel against his skin. He pulled away, and Dave gave him a disappointed look.

"Off," Kurt said, undoing the first two buttons of Dave's shirt. Dave's eyes were unfocused but understood well enough, as he didn't let Kurt finish his work and instead, pulled the top over his head and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of Kurt's.

Kurt sighed, his hands sliding down the dark hair that dusted Dave's olive chest and stomach. And then he stood up, only to kneel on the floor in front of Dave. His hands practically trembled with excitement as he bit into his bottom lip. He slid his hands over Dave's knees to his lap. His hand slid over his cock this time and he could feel the length of it through Dave's jeans. Dave was watching with hooded eyes, resisting the urge to throw his head back. Kurt could feel the thrum of desire within him knowing that Dave would rather watch him.

Kurt swallowed thickly as he unbuttoned Dave's pants, his eyes never leaving the man's as he managed to hike his pants down enough to pull out his thick cock. He could hardly believe this was happening. Just two hours ago he was at a random tree farm with Finn and Rachel and now he was about to blow David Karofsky on his couch. Like some sort of early Christmas miracle. It was like Kurt's movements were not his own. Like he was the embodiment of his desire and nothing else mattered at that moment. He could barely register the fact that his lips were already wrapped around Dave's cock and the man's hand was on the back of his head, urging him on.

"Fuck," Dave said as Kurt lathed his tongue against the sensitive underside of Dave's cock. He withdrew, his lips brushing down the length before mouthing at the skin before taking one of the man's balls into his mouth. At that, Dave's head did fall back on the couch cushion as Kurt gently sucked and licked. Dave's mouth hung open as Kurt stroked him, his hand sliding over the wetness of his spit. His nose was full of Dave's scent.

"Kurt," Dave mumbled softly, Kurt felt Dave tug on his hair and Kurt realized he really could get enough of that. He wondered what it would be like if Dave was able to fuck him from behind, pulling on his hair as his cock slid in and out of him.

"C'mere," Dave said, and Kurt somehow managed to stand up, letting go of Dave. Dave pulled on Kurt's unbuttoned pants until they pooled around his ankles. Dave sat forward, his hand rubbing Kurt's cock through his briefs, a wet spot of precum already showing on the thin fabric.

Dave leaned forward, licking his cock through the fabric, tasting Kurt for the first time. It must not have been enough for Dave because he was pulling off Kurt's briefs too and Kurt stepped out of them. His cock was already stiff from having Dave in his mouth.

Dave's hand wrapped around Kurt's cock and he stroked him a few times before licking the moistened tip and took almost the entirety of his length into his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but jerk his hips as he gasped. Dave didn't seem to mind Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat. Despite his watery hazel eyes that looked up at him, he stroked himself, loving every bit of Kurt that was presented to him. Kurt, breathing heavily, fucked Dave's mouth gently this time, reveling in the feel of the moist heat that encompassed him. Dave moaned around him, stroking his thighs. It was too much and Kurt had to pull away before he came down Dave's throat, ending something so good too soon.

Kurt wished he could take Dave's pants off completely, but he wanted to _get off_ and it would be too difficult to remove the boot first, and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was hurt Dave anymore than he already did. He could make do.

"Condom?" Kurt asked, despite having some in his room. Though he doubted any would fit Dave. Dave reached into his back pocket and pulled out his entire wallet and tossed it at Kurt. Kurt, momentarily distracted by Dave who was stroking his cock, taking in Kurt's lithe, naked body standing before him. Kurt's inhaled, not realizing his breath had been taken away. He tore his eyes away to rifle through Dave's wallet and found one of two condoms amongst his couple of twenty-dollar bills, debit card, and ID.

Kurt tossed the wallet onto the couch next to Dave and his cell phone, having found his prize. He knelt once more, tearing the wrapper open as he rolled the condom onto Dave's cock.

"Be right back. Lube," Kurt said before all but running to the other side of the room to his cordoned off bedroom. Kurt could hear Dave chuckle as he dug into the drawer, pulling a bottle of the clear liquid out and

He stood up once more, suddenly nervous at the thought of all of that inside him, but Dave gently took his waist, coaxing him back into his lap but not before rubbing his thumbs over the dip at his torso, licking his lips.

Once Kurt was on Dave's lap, Dave took the bottle from his hand and flicked open the lid, pouring some into his fingers which he brought to Kurt's asshole. He wasted no time as he pressed inside.

Kurt's mouth fell open at the delicious sensation of Dave coaxing him open. He knew Dave was watching his every reaction and it turned him on even more. Kurt moaned, rocking back onto his fingers as Dave slid in and out, fucking him with two thick fingers as he stroked Kurt's cock that was resting on Dave's stomach.

"Fuck," Dave hissed, looking like he was ready to fall apart from just watching Kurt's ecstasy. Kurt opened his eyes, looking for the lube. He found it next to Dave and picked it up, dribbling some into his hand and pressed it against Dave's chest so he could close it for him, already preoccupied with reaching back to grip Dave's cock, stroking it to coat it in lube.

"Move," Kurt said, referring to Dave's hand. Dave slipped his fingers out, only to bring both of his hands to Kurt's ass to spread him open. Kurt aligned the head of Dave's cock against his entrance and he sat back on it, slowly letting it fill him up. He moaned, clenching his hands against Dave's chest now that he was fully upright. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as he listened to Dave's labored breathing. Dave let his hands slide to Kurt's waist, helping him rock back on his cock. Dave moved his hands to Kurt's arms, rubbing them up and down in a surprisingly sweet gesture.

Now that he was completely slick from the lube, Kurt undulated back and forth, grinding into Dave, his cock rubbing against Dave's stomach with every motion. He didn't know how long he rode Dave like this. He could have stayed like this forever, with Dave inside him, if it wasn't for Rachel and Finn showing up in just an hour or so.

Kurt leaned forward, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he brushed his lips against Dave's. Dave captured his bottom lip, nipping it and soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Kurt pulled away, burying his face in Dave's neck as he moved one of his large hands back to Kurt's ass, the other hand slipped his cock out of Kurt's ass and Kurt moaned at the loss. Dave, however, slipped back into Kurt's ass immediately and plunged in and out, the head of his cock stretching him, teasing him each time.

"Fuck, Kurt," Dave groaned, his voice gruff with desire. He scooted forward on the couch, holding onto Kurt as he buried himself into Kurt once more. Somehow, despite his injury, he was able to thrust his hips upward, fucking into Kurt's hole repeatedly. Kurt keened with a muffled wail as he fell against Dave's chest, his cock pressed between their bodies. Dave mumbled a slew of encouraging words, his lips brushing the shell of Kurt's ear, as Kurt came with a cry, trembling in Dave's arms, as the head of Dave's thick cock pressed against his prostate. Dave grunted and Kurt felt Dave's cock twitch as he came shortly after him. Kurt's cock smeared his cum against Dave's stomach.

"Shit… Fuck…" Dave breathed like he was taking his first gasps of life as he pulled out of Kurt's now overly sensitive hole. He rubbed the head of his cock between Kurt's asscheeks until he became soft.

Dave sighed contentedly, pulling Kurt against his chest. Kurt would eventually get up and clean them both off, but he knew he had time to spare until Rachel and Finn came home, and there would be no evidence of what had happened while they were gone. Right now, nothing felt better than being in Dave's strong arms.


	3. Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the ending. Thanks for reading! And thanks to Matt for inspiring me!

Kurt woke up the next day on the couch next to Dave, he looked around in surprise, wondering at what point they fell asleep, thankfully fully clothed. He vaguely remembered getting up to get a washcloth to clean themselves off, to throw away Dave's condom, and to give Dave his shirt back to dress himself. He remembered helping Dave get comfortable by helping him prop his injured foot up on a pillow as he settled down next to him on the narrow couch.

Kurt stood up as Dave continued to snore softly, undisturbed by his movements. Kurt stretched, blinking his eyes to clear them of sleep, only to be greeted by the sight of Finn and Rachel, both looking confused but also somewhat pleased.

"So," Finn said, gulping his orange juice and setting it down. "Wanna tell us about that."

"No," Kurt yawned before rubbing his face with his hand blearily.

"Alright," Finn said, shrugging despite his defeat.

Kurt could hear movement behind him and turned around to find Dave waking up. He rubbed his back as he slowly sat up, obviously sore. He lifted his leg and brought it carefully to the floor.

"Fuck, Kurt, I-" Dave began to say until he realized the three faces staring at him from the kitchen. Kurt knew he was looking at Dave in a warning not to say anything. Dave cleared his throat, looking apprehensively between all three of them.

"Uhhh, morning," Dave said instead, attempting to sit up from the old, sunken couch.

"Here, let me help," Kurt said rushing over to him. He offered his hands to Dave, which he accepted, and Kurt carefully pulled Dave to his feet. When he stood they were chest to chest, their hands had yet to let go of each other. Kurt exhaled, looking at their hands and then Dave, who was searching his eyes with a slight frown. Kurt licked his lips and let go. Kurt picked up the crutches that were propped against the end table instead and handed them to Dave.

"Here," Kurt said softly, and Dave took them.

"Thanks," Dave said gruffly. "I um… I think I'm gonna head out."

"Oh, right," Kurt said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I can walk you to the parking garage. Let me just grab a sweater."

"How about the one on the floor behind you," Rachel offered sweetly. Kurt glared at her and Finn could only bury his face in his hands. He could almost hear him muttering "no" in succession under his breath as the pieces fell into place.

"Thank you, Rachel." His voice was honeyed, but his tone clearly said "shut up."

"Okay." Kurt slipped on his sweater from the night before as well as the converse he took off next to the couch. He picked up his phone as well and slipped it into the wide pocket of his sweater.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Dave said, pausing to pick up his keys off the end table and put them in his back pocket to free his hand.

"It was good seeing you both. Merry Christmas," Dave said, nodding to Finn and Rachel. Finn nodded back with a grimace but Rachel could blind him with her smile.

"You too, dude."

"Merry Christmas, and happy holidays, David." Dave smiled weakly back at them before he followed Kurt to the door. Kurt slid it open and let Dave slip through first and then closed it behind them. They walked slowly due to Dave's current state to the pick-up truck. Dave, with one crutch tucked under his arm, pull out his keys and unlocked the truck, and stepped inside carefully pulling his boot in as well.

"Here, I will put the crutches on the other side," Kurt offered.

"Thanks." Dave sounded emotionless as he handed Kurt the crutches and Kurt went to the other side of the truck. Dave started the engine just as Kurt heard a thud. He shook his head, chalking it up to be the sound coming from the old pick-up. He adjusted the crutches so they wouldn't obscure the side mirror.

"So…" Dave said, avoiding Kurt's eyes, and played with the peeling leather of the steering wheel instead.

"I… I had fun," Kurt supplied.

"Yeah, me too.".

"Have a safe drive back," Kurt said, feeling put out that Dave could hardly look at him. Did he want to forget what had happened? Forget he ever ran into him?

Of course he did. It was just a one night stand, Kurt thought to himself. Why would want to be with Kurt? After all, he had been cheated on twice. What did that say about him?

"Thanks," Dave said as Kurt shut the door and stepped back.

Kurt held a hand up in farewell as Dave backed up out of his parking spot and followed the arrows out of the garage, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. Kurt closed his eyes and he sighed, knowing that was the last time he would see David Karofsky.

* * *

Kurt meandered back inside to be greeted by the questioning stares of Finn and Rachel.

He ignored them as he went back to the couch and sat on it, hoping that he could pick up some of Dave's scent, but it was already gone.

"Kurt," Rachel said, coming over to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You like him, don't you?" Kurt nodded, hiding his face in his hands and running them through his hair in desperation. Dave was _gone._ They had gone to the same school for almost two years without seeing any trace of the other man… What were the chances he ever would again?

"Though he doesn't seem to feel the same way. It was… Just us having fun, I guess," Kurt mused sadly. He looked up to see Rachel's sad expression. Even Finn was looking at him consolingly from his spot at the kitchen table.

Kurt fell back into the cushions with a groan.

"There has to be a way to look him up," Rachel offered Kurt weakly. Kurt could only laugh.

"Okay, yeah…" Kurt laughed humorlessly, "Let me just stalk him. He doesn't want to _be_ with me, Rachel."

Just as Kurt finished his statement, he heard a frantic knock at the door. Confused, he stood up to go answer it. He held his breath, hoping for only one person to be on the other side, and he was correct. David Karofsky stood there, a look of desperation on his face. Kurt saw that he had parked rather haphazardly in the space he had just vacated.

"Can I talk to you… Privately?" Dave asked breathlessly. Kurt could only nod wordlessly, following Dave out into the parking lot. He shut the door behind him, hoping the man didn't see Rachel hopping around in excitement and Finn silently fist-pumping into the air.

Kurt turned back to Dave who was digging in his back pocket after he placed the crutches together under one arm. Kurt assumed that he was taking out his keys once more. Maybe he decided he needed Kurt to drive him back after all.

"You dropped this," Dave said, holding out a phone. Kurt's phone. Kurt stared at it disappointedly, despite having nearly lost the device. "I found it between the passenger seat and the door."

Dave handed it to him and Kurt took it. It must have caused the thud he heard. Kurt, however, looked at Dave in confusion.

"How would you know it was there?" Kurt questioned, tilting his head as he stored it in the back pocket of his jeans instead.

"Because as soon as I made it to the main road I tried to call you," Dave said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh?" Kurt said, his breath catching in his chest. "You… You still have my phone number?"

Dave's head dropped, looking embarrassed.

"I… I memorized it back in high school," he started, and with a sigh, continued, "But I added it to my new phone when I got it once I moved to New York, hoping that one day I would have the courage to call you. But I decided that that wasn't the best idea. That I should move on and leave you alone. That you didn't owe me anything after everything I did to you. Same as last night. You told me you and your ex broke up, and I know you were hurting. I just… Assumed what we had… Did… That it was a one-time thing."

Kurt smiled at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"So… You tried calling me," Kurt sniffed. They were both utterly stupid. Both thinking the other only wanted a one night stand.

"Yeah… Needless to say, I was a bit surprised when I heard your ringtone in my car. One Direction? Really?"

"Hey, they have a lot of good songs," Kurt said defensively, "plus they-" Kurt wasn't able to continue what he wanted to say. Dave had already leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips, his one free hand at the nape of his neck. Dave pulled away sooner than Kurt had liked but stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you again," Dave said softly. "I knew you could reject me all over again, but I don't care. Tell me to leave and I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. If I ever see you on campus, I'll look the other way. But if you give me a chance to show you what you mean to me, to fucking _cherish_ you in the way that you deserve, I promise I-"

It was Kurt's turn to interrupt Dave.

He all but threw himself at the burly man, nearly knocking him off his good and bad feet as he kissed him as if his life depended on it. Like Dave would exit his life once more and had to physically keep him there. Kurt wound his arms around his neck, and Dave returned the kiss in equal fervor, their tongues greeting each other as Dave leaned into Kurt, pressing him up against the cold metal of the door and Kurt had to slip his hands around his waist just to keep him upright.

Dave drew away, still holding onto Kurt for dear life as he tucked his head into Kurt's neck, kissing the skin there.

"I'm so glad you came back," Kurt laughed, referring to more than Dave returning his phone. Kurt ran both of his hands up and down Dave's strong back. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Me too," Dave said, pulling him away, showing Kurt the lopsided, genuine smile that he was already crazy about. It was like he was a different person than the one he saw in the car when he took him to the hospital. He tore his walls down and he was once again like the boy that once showered him with Valentine's Day gifts for an entire week before revealing himself in a gorilla costume.

"I still have to go back though," Dave responded despondently. Kurt opened his mouth to object, but Dave gave him a reassuring peck. "Just until after Christmas at least. I told my uncle I would help him at the farm, and spend time with him and my aunt and cousins for Christmas, but I'll be back for the spring term. I want to try to come back before the New Year, actually."

"New Year's, hmm?" Kurt toyed with a button on Dave's shirt. "I'd very much enjoy a New Year's kiss from you at midnight."

Dave's lip quirked, appearing delighted and amused.

"I think I can manage that," Dave said quietly as he brushed his thumb over Kurt's pink cheeks.

Kurt smiled brightly, his face feeling like it could split in two as he pulled Dave into a hug once more. He buried his face into his neck and inhaling his woodsy scent that he already missed so much. He never wanted to forget this feeling. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to feel worthy-to realize he was strong enough alone, but also what he had been missing in another person. Someone who would not take him for granted-someone who would always come back to him, appreciate him, and, someday, maybe love him. It scared him to death, however, but he knew Dave would be worth it.

For the first time in a long time… He felt whole.


End file.
